1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to an optical unit and an optical device.
2. Related Background Art
A wavelength selective switch is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No, 2012-168287. This wavelength selective switch includes a housing that is partially formed of an optically transparent plate, an optical system mounted on one surface of the plate, and a deflection unit mounted on the other surface of the plate. The optical system includes an input port that inputs a wavelength multiplexed signal, a dispersion unit that disperses a beam from the input port into wavelength signals, and a condensing element that condenses the wavelength signals. The deflection unit deflects the wavelength signal and couples the wavelength signals to output ports. The deflection unit is an MEMS mirror array or an LCOS.